


15 Minutes

by aurumAlchemist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dubious Consent, Humanstuck, M/M, Spin the Bottle, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurumAlchemist/pseuds/aurumAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's not sure whether he wants to murder Gamzee Makara, or let him stamp him against a wall and make out with him. He's gonna have a make a choice when the bottle picks them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was really bored, and craving some of this ship. If you guys like it, I may just continue it with the aftermath, as well as how their relationship develops, but I'm not sure whether it's worth it right now. Enjoy!  
> TW: DUB-CON (seriously, if you have problems with it stay away cause there's quite a lot)

"I don't think this is a good idea", he voiced once more, but of course no one listened. No one ever listened when he got one of his hunches, telling him what not to do. And, sure enough, soon everyone was sitting down in a circle, a single bottle in the middle of it, and dice at an arm's length from the host.  
"Oh gosh, I haven't played spin-the-bottle in forever!", he heard Feferi beaming on the other side of the circle. Of course, everyone was excited; being the sexy bunch they were, you were guaranteed to get a babe as your obligatory kiss there. And, to be fair, Dave didn't really have a problem with kissing any of his friends -it was just a kiss, right? They were just being playful teenagers. The real issue was the fact that /that guy/ was there too.  
Tall, slim yet muscular, dark brown skin, almost purple eyes... So perfect, yet so incredibly infuriating. There he was, sitting far to his left, acting as if he didn't care what happened. But Dave knew -oh, he knew!-, that the fucker was just as conscious of his presence as Dave was of him.  
"Ok guys, let's look over the rules one last time", Vriska announced, as some people sighed in exasperation, "Oh shut up, I don't want any of you losers asking what anything means later. Ok so, first we spin the bottle twice to choose the sacrifi-- I mean, the people. And then we roll the dice to see what they have to do. All clear?", everyone nodded, and Karkat made a pretty creative comment about where she could stuff her explanations, so the game was starting soon.  
The first to be chosen were John and Jade, but they all decided that was just fucked up (they're cousins, for fuck's sake), so they spun the bottle again, keeping John as the first choice. He was paired up with Nepeta, and they were soon kissing once, as they only rolled a 1.  
The lucky ones after that were Vriska and Kanaya, who shared a pretty awkward kiss. Everyone knew Kanaya used to have a crush on the Spider Lady long ago, and the fact that Rose was there only made things weirder. Still, although they rolled a 3, everyone let them slide for the sake of Kanaya's sanity.  
The game continued with no incident for a while, and Dave started to think he had worried for no reason after all. So, of course the next one to come up was him.  
He held his breath as the bottle spun around, but he could already see where this was going to before everyone exclaimed "aaaaaaannnddd... Gamzee!".  
"Oh my!", Rose commented under he breath, and Dave honestly couldn't tell whether she was amused or worried.  
"Gamzee, you get to roll the dice", Vriska said, urging him to continue. His languid, well built figure leaned forward, as he was handed the dice by Karkat, who had been the last to roll. God, his fingers were so long and bony, it made Dave mad. Everything about Gamzee Makara was absolutely ridiculous.  
From the moment he brought up his hand, until the second the dice stopped rolling, Makara's cold purple gaze did not leave Dave's shades, and the albino could feel his stomach turning, and his neck's hairs straightening up. He got so immersed in their silent battle of wills, that they were both surprised when everyone else started yelling.  
"A 6! You guys get to go to the broom closet!", Nepeta was jumping up and down as she exclaimed this, almost too happy to believe.  
"The broom closet?", Gamzee asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. And Dave remembered that the deal was that the higher the number they rolled, the spiciest the situation. And number 6 had been chosen to be 15 minutes together inside a dark tiny closet, to get extra comfortable.  
Dave couldn't back out once Gamzee accepted, so they were soon pushed behind a tiny door, and locked in there for what would probably be the worst 15 minutes of his life. 

"Who would've up and told? How motherfucking miraculous is it that you and I are here right now?", he heard his deep, rasp voice sound from within a few inches from his face, a smirk evident in his every word. His tone gave him goosebumps, but he really tried to keep his shit together.  
"Destiny's a bitch", he replied, trying to sound cold.  
A few seconds of tense silence passed, before he jumped from the feeling of Makara's left hand over his leg.  
"Ain't we supposed to be kissing in here?", he asked in a way that he KNEW sounded absolutely irritating. Dave growled defiantly, and tried to back away slightly, but he was already completely against the wall.  
He felt vulnerable around Gamzee. He was the only person taller than him in their group of friends. Although he was skinny, Dave could tell he was evidently stronger. He was always laid-back and relaxed, but everyone just /knew/ that underneath all that, a psychotic predator waited for his chance to strike. To make things worse, since the moment they first met there had been a lot of tension between them; and although it was obvious they felt a pretty strong attraction towards each other, it was also true that they despised one another in a very deep, complicated fashion. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the first time they met had been under very pressing circumstances, that led them both to end up in the hospital very late in the night, after a pretty heated fight. Karkat was the only reason they hadn't managed to kill each other before the ambulance arrived. To this day, no one really talked about it. Everyone acted as though they had worked out their differences like good pals, but that was far from the truth. In reality, a truce had been taking place for the last few years.  
But enough about the past, the present was difficult enough. Dave turned away, to get his face as far away from Gamzee's as possible, "man, you don't need to. We're in here, no one will question us if we say we did kiss. Just let these few minutes pass in peace", he sounded as though he didn't really care what he did, but that couldn't be any falser. He could feel his hands shaking slightly, and he was starting to sweat nervously.  
"I ain't no motherfucking cheater", he counter-argued, and leaned in closer. "Karbro wanted us to all up and get along, right? Well let's just do this shit".  
"You might be taking his words a lil' bit too far, dude", he faked an amused tone. Was this really the first conversation they'd had in three years?  
Dave's eyes were starting to get used to the dark, so he was able to smack Gamzee's hand away when he tried to grab his chin. "Hands off, chump. You only get to see this masterpiece, no touching".  
"A'ight then. I guess I'm having to tell them all that Strider is a coward after all".  
"That doesn't really bother me, but nice try".  
He saw his dark figure shrug, "it was worth a shot".  
A few seconds filled with silence passed, and neither of them noticed that they couldn't hear their friends playing right outside the closet anymore. Maybe they both attributed the ominous lack of sound to the awkwardness of the situation.  
"How long do you think has passed?", Strider finally asked, not really counting on Gamzee to be the kind of keep track of time.  
The other moved a little until a soft violet light suddenly illuminated his face from below, coming from his wrist. "'Round 5 minutes", he was answered quickly.  
"Nice watch", Dave couldn't help but comment with a little surprise.  
"Yeah, Kan-sis gave it to me. 'You need to up and get yo head out of whatever cumulus nimbus you go to every day'", he imitated Kanaya's tone, but those were definitely not her literal words. Still, it made Dave chuckle slightly. "So she got me this sweet time-tracker with the little purple light", he pressed the button again, as if to get his point across.  
Honestly, over that light he looked kind of creepy, but still marvelous. It was like looking at a very handsome demon, about to offer you a deal you just won't be able to resist once you look in his eyes.  
Dave was mesmerized by the sight until the moment the light went out. Then he realized he had been starting.  
"Huh", he cleared his throat, "that's really cool of her".  
"Kanaya's way nice", he agreed, nodding, "but kind of scary too". Dave grunted softly in agreement. Kanaya was the most amiable and polite person he'd ever known, but mess with something she likes and be ready to face hell. Her upset eyes are terrible.  
"Yeah, she's hella fast too. Have you ever seen her run when she spots a dress she likes? Fucking incredible", that made Gamzee laugh. But not in the chuckley, I'm-better-than-you way; it was a rather innocent and well meaning laughter. Dave smiled at the thought. However, that didn't last long, because soon Gamzee was asking about that kiss again, and Dave growled and pushed him away.  
Their interaction continued like that, until they let silence set in once more. They both decided to sit down at pretty much the same time, and although that made the space a little tighter, they did not seem to mind.  
"What if we just, like, open the door and leave?", Dave proposed in a bored tone after a while, to which he was reminded that Vriska made sure to lock the door once they were both inside. "Yeah but I'm sure the two of us could probably break it down".  
"You really wanna explain how that happened to Nep's mom?", well fuck, he's right for once. Ms. Leijon was fierce as a lion when it came to her house.  
"Ugh, how much time left?", he asked, feeling defeated.  
"Huh", he could see the violet light from the corner of his eye, but waited to hear the verdict, "actually, the motherfuckers should've let us out already...".  
"...what", Dave leaned in closer, and confirmed the truth for himself. "That's odd... Hey guys!", he punched the door a few times, "John, Karkat, you fuckers, let us out already!".  
"YO KARBRO!", that made him jump in surprise. He'd forgotten how loud Gamzee could get, probably because he always spoke in a slight whisper around him.  
But no one seemed to reply from the other side. In fact, "don't you think it's awfully quiet out there?".  
The next second, they were both placing their ears against the door in complete silence, not even caring that their noses were two inches away from one another. "Fuck...", Dave whispered, "do you think this is one of Egbert's pranks?". Gamzee growled softly, but then cleared his throat, "dunno man. Maybe they just up and... forgot about us?".  
That comment made Dave a little tense, and his stomach suddenly felt heavier. If there was one thing he hated, it was being left behind as if he was nothing. He could only utter a smal 'shit...', before leaning back against the wall.  
"Hey it's ok, bro", Gamzee shrugged, "they oughta remember at some point. We just gotta wait a lil' longer".  
Dave nodded, but his feelings of uselessness were only made stronger by having to be comforted by the most annoying guy in the planet.  
Soon, Gamzee was laying against the wall, next to him, too. They sat in silence and didn't speak at all for what Dave could've sworn were like, 10 hours. 

"How 'bout a rap off, huh?", he felt Gamzee slap his shoulder in excitement, but all Dave did was sigh, unexcited.  
"Don't you remember what happened the last time we had a rap off?", he turned to face him. "How many of your ribs did I break again?", he wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to piss him off now. The feeling of abandonment combined with the fact that he would still like to punch this guy in the face after all these years, made it pretty hard to resist.  
However, Gamzee snorted, which almost sounded like a bicycle's honk, "you are one to talk. I broke BOTH your regular and your replacement shades".  
"And those were designer brand, you asshole", he spoke closer to his face now in a menacing manner, but he was too slow to stop him from taking his shades now.  
"Why are you even using them here, it's motherfucking dark?", he spoke, throwing them away behind him, and instantly had Dave glaring at him with red eyes, and a clear killing intent. "What? You gonna go cry to Karkat, and make him ask me to apologize?", he was smirking with the devil's charm, and Dave couldn't take this anymore. Without really thinking about it, he headbutted the juggalo. An 'oof!' was heard, and Gamzee fell back on the floor, holding his head. Dave was just starting to feel victorious when the other exclaimed something like "that motherfucking hurt!", and a strong hand grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down, harshly enough to make him collide against the floor. Gamzee was soon climbing on top of him and pinning him down by the wrists, as Dave stabbed his knees against the taller's stomach.  
"Still not wanting that kiss?", he was asked in a mocking and slightly threatening tone.  
"Fuck you", he replied in a calm, cold voice, but that only made him laugh. "Don't give me any ideas".  
They remained frozen in that position for another handful of minutes, Dave struggling to free his hands from Gamzee's, and Gamzee trying to get past those knees.  
Why was this idiot so stupidly strong? He didn't know anyone else whose grip he couldn't escape, but his big hands were firmly strapped around his wrists, and there was nothing Dave could do to shake him off, and the pressure of his firm torso against his legs was beginning to get too much for him.  
"What's the matter, motherfucker?", he could feel his breath close to his neck, "not strong enough?".  
"Man, I'm just keeping you at bay", he smirked, "you're the one who can't even get past my knees".  
"Wanna see me really try?", and that's when he turned his pelvis is such a way and made Dave's legs separate for half a second; half a second which apparently was more than enough for him to slid in-between then, and end up fully against the struggling albino.  
"Oh for the love of god, why the fuck are you so persistent? You're like... Like a fly pestering everyone at dinner. A fly with very well-developed biceps", he gnarled, utterly tired of getting beat by this idiot.  
"Thanks", he seemed to only respond to the sort of compliment, and proceeded to lean in and bury his face in his neck.  
Fuck! That was not how things were supposed to go. Dave gasped against his own will, and tried to struggle away, but Gamzee was soon biting with all his might. "MOTHERFU--", he stopped himself from using the other's catchphrase, and instead focused on his goosebumps and blush.  
"Let /go/ of me, this is not a game anymore", he ordered, but it didn't seem to make any effect on his attacker. He was sucking on his skin lusciously, probably intending to leave an embarrassing hickey there, but making Dave shiver in the process. "God DAMNIT Gamzee!".  
He could feel his warm, hard member poking at his' through all that fabric, and the friction between them because of their squirming around. He was starting to grow very aroused, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be thinking straight.  
Gamzee was now grabbing both his wrists with only his left hand, and the other was travelling down Dave's side, far down enough to start peeking beneath his shirt. His fingertips were very cold, and they made Dave blush more, and gasp a few times in surprise. It was no help that Gamzee was also grinding against him now, and he was using all of his willpower not to moan out loud.  
"Ohh...?", the fucker whispered in that seductive low voice of his, "is someone up and getting excited~?". Dave's boner was becoming way too evident to ignore.  
"I'm just imagining you have an actually attractive face", he replied with a smirk and a hitched breath.  
He grunted, amused, "you still owe me that kiss", and, without further ado, he smashed their lips together, which began a terrible battle of wills and wits. They were soon kissing with a strange mix of passion and anger, arousal and absolute hate, which involved biting, scratching, and tongue-fighting. Before long, Gamzee pulled away with blood dripping from a pretty ugly bite in his lower lip. Dave's face showed nothing but pride.  
"You motherfucker...", he whispered, drying the blood off with his free hand. Dave was almost laughing at his obvious defeat, but something stopped him. Something in Gamzee's purple eyes seemed... off. He was not the same from just a few seconds before, and this was no longer laughs and games. Something told the red-eyed teenager that he was about to get eaten.  
The next thing he felt were Gamzee's teeth lustfully biting at his ear, as the grip on his hands tightened to the point where his nails were digging painfully into his skin, and his right hand was pulling down his pants fiercely, a menacing growling ever present.  
'Fuck, this is actually happening', Dave thought in desperation, and it was at this point that the door was suddenly unlocked and opened wide, and a shadow appeared before them, "FUCKING HELL WE'RE SO SORRY GUYS, WE TOTALLY FORGOT TO--- oh my god".  
"K-- Karkat!".


	2. Think with your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

The ride back was NOT fun.  
Dave got home that night with more bites and stratches than he would have wanted to explain, and when he tried to brush the subject off, Bro frowned and tangled him into a bone-breaker hold until he spat.   
"So my Davey is all grown up, huh?", he smirked at the poorly-told story, cleaning an imaginary tear off his cheek.   
"Oh shut up. It wasn't fun, you know? I really thought he was gonna kill me for a moment there", he let his body sink into the couch, applying some ice over his ribs.   
"I've trained you better than that. You were just playing with him", that comment made him groan. Ok, so maybe he hadn't fought seriously this time around, but the danger he'd felt at the end was very real. Of course, all he could expect from his Bro was mockery.   
"True, but I would've had to get serious had it continued", with no swords and now weapons. He would've been in a big disadvantage.   
"Well, so what are you gonna do, now? It sounds to me like you really want a piece of that ass", god could his guardian be any more embarrassing?   
"I don't want the trouble that comes with that ass. Also, Karkat didn't seem very amused that his two best bros were seconds away from hate-fucking each other when he barged in..."  
"You should probably talk to him or something. Anyways, I've lost enough time with you, gotta go bring the bacon home", that said, he stood up and started putting on his leather jacket. Bro worked somewhere, but Dave wasn't really sure where. All he knew is that he had the night shift, and that he always brought new wounds with his new paychecks. Whatever, though, if that's what made him happy, then Dave wouldn't really pry.   
"Alright man, seeya". He stood up and headed towards his room, where his ever-working computer was already warning him about several incoming messages.

EB: alright, as your official best bud, i demand to know whatever went on in there, because karkat's face was one that i will not forget for the ages.   
EB: he looked almost as shocked as that time i woke him up with a water bomb.  
EB: dave?   
TG: yeah sorry man i was talking to the asshole i live with  
EB: so? spill!  
TG: nothing much really went on in there other than the heavily foreshadowed explosion of the bubble that was the sexual tension between the makabeast and yours truly, although maybe it would be better to call it a fucking nuclear bomb rather than a bubble, and unstoppable killing desire rather than sexual tension  
EB: so you made out?  
TG: made out? man youre thinking too small  
TG: we like, almost ate each others flesh, no joke  
TG: but in an awful bloody and very mean way  
TG: i really wanna kick that bastard in the balls and then maybe make out a little more but definitely the kick in the balls first  
EB: hahahaha, woah.

Oh great, speak of the devil.

TC: sO                                                                                                                      
TC: iM sOrRy We WeRe AlL uP aNd InTeRrUpTeD lIkE sO                                           
TC: :o)                                                                                                                      
TG: can you really not type properly or is this just another way to get to my nerves

TG: fuck hes texting me now  
TG: what the fuck does he want from me now  
EB: maaaaaaaaaybe he wants to ask you out on a date :B  
TG: thats terrible even for your standards

TC: ThIs JuSt ThE wAy My HeArT rEaLlY sPeAkS, mOtHeRfUcKeR  
TC: nOtHiNg To Be MaD aBoUt.                                                   
TG: is there even a point in talking to me right now?                 

EB: no, i mean it.  
EB: like, karkat stopped you earlier, right? what if he wants to continue this elsewhere?   
TG: ugh  
TG: no fucking way im going anywhere near him again

TC: WaNnA uP aNd HaNg OuT oNe Of ThIs dAyS?                                                    
TC: yOu KnOw I lIvE aLoNe >:o)                                                                              
TG: you think im gonna let you have your way with me after what just happened?  
TC: iLl bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg NiCe.                                                                          

EB: then what could it be?  
TG: fuck fuck goddamn fuck

TG: fuck you                        
TC: iLl TaKe ThAt As A yEs.  
TG: gimme your address    

EB: what, what is it? did he say something weird?  
TG: i just fucking agreed to go to his place.   
TG: i keep thinking with my dick  
EB: you never really stopped.  
EB: ever since high school.

That's very supportive, Egbert. Thank you very much.   
Dave sighed, he really shouldn't go anywhere near Makara right now. But thinking about what happened inside that closet made him feel as if nothing else mattered that much... He had probably spent too long without getting laid.


End file.
